


An evanescent dream

by pandorasboxoffeels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasboxoffeels/pseuds/pandorasboxoffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. An unexpected romantic stroll on the beach with Benedict Cumberbatch. Anything could happen in your dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An evanescent dream

The stars covered the vast sky. His illuminated eyes added to the burning embers of your heart. He took your hand never taking his eyes off yours and gave it a chaste kiss. He whispered, "Dearest beloved walk with me." He guided you along the beach with the moon as your only source of light. The sand was cool and silky beneath your toes. The evening was pleasantly mild but there was an occasional cool breeze and the ocean spray made you shiver. He grabbed your waist and pulled you in close to his body. You melted against him molding perfectly together. You rested your head on his chest and sighed reveling in the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. You closed your eyes and inhaled his intoxicating scent. He caressed your cheek and began a slow agonizing trace of your lips with his delicate fingers. He leaned close and your breath hitched in your throat when you felt his warm breath on your ear. He said, "You are so beautiful. I am lost for words when I simply gaze upon you. You have bewitched me with your eyes and have captivated my heart with your soul. I am forever yours." Your lips touched and sparks went flying through your body. The air was stagnant and the only sound was your hearts thumping and inhaled breaths. You kissed him slowly savoring the soft and warm texture of his lips. His fingertips danced gracefully up and down your body. His stubble on his chin tickled your cheeks as he planted soft kisses in the croon of your neck making you tremble with delight. He bent down and whispered in your ear with his husky baritone voice, "I love you. Always and forever." You looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but passion and affection from his heated gaze. He laid his jacket in the white sand and pulled you down to lay beside him. He cradled you in his strong arms. Each inhaled and exhaled breath matched each other's. His blue orbs bore into your eyes unflinching. You loved the way his eyes seemed to change every time you bestowed upon them. His lush curls blew gently in the breeze and you reached out to feel there velvety texture. You began to explore each and every inch of his features. Your fingertips traced the outline of his exquisite cheek bones and delectable lips. His intake of breath roused you from your daze and before you could make a coherent thought his lips captured yours. The taste of his mouth invigorated you. All your senses felt as if they were on fire. All control was gone and you felt as if you were boundless. No one ever knew and experienced such passion, enchantment, and rapture. The sounds of the crashing waves and your steady heartbeats lulled you into a deep slumber in the warmth of his arms.

 


End file.
